Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Beginnings". Plot (The story begin in outer space with a shiny crystal comet heading to Earth) *Goober: *narrate* Long ago, the universe was in peace in the very beginnings. A shiny crystal-like meteor landed in Africa and spread all the magic everywhere in the Pride Lands in the very beginnings since the extinction of the dinosaurs. Lion Prides started to be created and many animals roam the Pride Lands as the Pride Rock was created for the king to rule over the lands. Meerkats come over to dig tunnels to stay safety from predators. This shiny crystal now buried in the ground in which it shines and connect to our world. If you touch it, it warp to Webkinz World where we are. (In Webkinz World, a universe where all the animals live, Goober is in Kinzville University narrating the whole story itself) *Goober: And that's why i studied these worlds apart from the multiverse itself. Imagine if the Dream World was real and we would be able to go to the Dream World with all the dreams come true. *Doug: Whoa, what if we see a dragon, or a griffin flying over a car. *Goober: Those creatures are real Doug. You thought dinosaurs are real? They extinct a million of years ago. *Doug: But i saw few of them alive. *Male Student #1: Yeah. I thought Wacky Zingoz was real. *Male Student #2: I didn't know there was a living banana in this world. *Female Student #1: I thought it was a myth at first. (The bell started to ring) *Goober: Uh oh, class is over. You are now dismissed. *Doug: Class is over? Oh my. *Goober: Better luck next time. *Female Student #2: Goober, you're a very good storyteller. How do you know about these worlds? *Goober: There's a lot of dimensions around. You have the cosmic side as well. If i ever go to Pride Rock, i would wear my safari clothes for the big trip. *Female Student #2: Cool, i'll be just like you. *Goober: Cool. *Doug: Awesome. I need to tell Sparky about it. (At the Kinzville Academy in the cafeteria, the background song "Wild Wild Love" by Pitbull begin to play. The students are heading to the lunch room, getting some lunch and sitting into one of the tables. Alex and Sparky are walking in the cafeteria to find a table to eat.) *Alex: Man, this place is so cool. You get to eat anywhere you go like a university. *Sparky: Feel on the flow man. This meat stuff is alway cool. *Alex: Gotta love pasta. Especially with the beef rotini. *Sparky: I wish they have macaroni and cheese. Those were my favorites. *Alex: Yummy in my belly. Oh look, it's Nibbles. Let's sit with her and the whole gang. *Sparky: It's our spot. *Nibbles: Hey guys. *Salley: How it's going? *Alex: Pretty much good. *Sparky: I almost passed my math exam test. *Stoogles: Looking great Sparky. *Sparky: Thank you my dear Stoogles. *Stoogles: You know what great about school? You get to pick your own classes. *Sparky: Oh yeah, this rocks. *Molly: I love art class so much. *Stoogles: Man, i never did art class. I never have hands or fins? *Alex: It's okay Stoogles, we are, who we are. *Stoogles: Thanks pal. I think P.E. sound a bit fun to me. *Roberta: Ugh, P.E. is the worse. You get to run on the track for the whole period. *Alex: I think the jumping jacks are the easy ones. *Sparky: Jumping jacks? Nah, that's for babies. Who would ever do jumping jacks in just 10 seconds? *Alex: P.E. really sucks. You get to work out and run over in the track. *Stoogles: Excuse me? I'm a easy working guy around here. *Nibbles: Hairdresser Class is my favorite class because, i get to hang out with my big sister Plumpy. *Sparky: I love Plumpy. The newspaper, the shines and the stars are on her. *Nibbles: What? *Sparky: Oh sorry. I'm just daydreaming. (Moments later after school, the students are about to leave the campus to head home) *Alex: Man, what a day. School is alway the funner funnest. *Sparky: Music class is alway rocking the school. *Nibbles: I love how my big sister alway work at the Kinzville Academy and i get to talk with her for the whole hour. *Stoogles: I just passed my test. *Salley: I hope you pass Stoogles. *Stoogles: Thank you very much and i hope things go well. *Roberta: I wonder if Goober need us for something. *Sparky: Let's go to the Curio Shop to see my uncle. *Alex: Okay then, come on guys, we got a lot to do. *Stoogles: Okie dokie. (At the Curio Shop, the gang arrives) *Arte: Hey nephew, what's up? *Sparky: Cool. Looking great. *Arte: What a nephew. How was school? *Sparky: It been good. *Arte: So Alex, how is your day? *Alex: Nice. *Arte: Just feeling good on a Friday. *Sparky: Oh boy. *Nibbles: Yeah, this day is when everyone get out of work and have some fun. *Stoogles: You still have that Crown of Wonder on your display? *Arte: Yes. I can see it in a nice view for the customer to see. The diamonds are just fresh as usual. *Stoogles: Ooh, have any souvenirs for us? *Arte: Ho ho ho, i have a lot. But i can't show it to you right now. *Stoogles: Keep it on the go. *Molly: Still fresh. *Salley: Lucky me. *Cowabelle: Oh brother. *Sparky: Oh, *put Kinzcash on the tip can* Here a few tips. *Arte: Thank you my nephew. I alway wanted to keep my job. *Sparky: You work hard my man, keep up the good work. *Arte: A man's work is alway done. *Molly: Well, we gotta go now. See you later. *Arte: Goodbye my friends, come back anytime soon. *Nibbles: We will Arte Fact. *Cowabelle: Thanks for the visit. *Arte: Okie dokie. (Outside of the town) *Alex: Do you mind going to some skateboarding? *Sparky: Skateboarding? I wish i can go back to one of my good old days. *Alex: Nah, i'm just playing. *Sparky: Sound like fun to me. *Stoogles: Do you mind going to the WShop? *Nibbles: Yes, why not? *Stoogles: I'll love to find something to buy. *Alex: Not about yourself, we're going together as a group. *Stoogles: Alright, i wonder what i should buy? *Alex: Just come inside. It's right there. *Sparky: Fine boy. (Inside of the WShop) *Jerry: Hey guys, welcome to the WShop. *Alex: Sup Jerry. *Jerry: Looking good for business. *Alex: Alright. *Jerry: We have many sales to check out. Feel free to buy anything you like. *Sparky: Oh boy, i need a snack. *Stoogles: Me too. *Alex: Look like we're going on the go. *Jerry: Salutations. Look around, just find something free to buy. *Alex: Let's go. *Sparky: Pretzel O's, Chip Bites, Gummy Toothpaste, so much to buy. *Alex: You know most of them are unhealthy. Don't buy them. *Sparky: What? Are you crazy? These snacks are so underrated. *Alex: I'm telling you man. *Stoogles: Oh look, check out this rare item at the furniture section. *Alex: Oh my goodness. *Sparky: So many unique items. I can't believe it. *Stoogles: I guess this store is rich with items. *Alex: Just like the Curio Shop. *Sparky: Hey, that my uncle's place. *Stoogles: Oh yeah, who want to get a shiny nugget for $500? *Sparky: That's a lot of Kinzcash. *Alex: That's expensive. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers